


The Secret Baking Habits of Sesshomaru

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Sesshomaru plays soccer, Sesshomaru stress bakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Stress baking is causing a Christmas Cookie problem for Sesshomaru.  Good thing his neighbor Kagome has a sweet tooth.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Kudos: 3





	The Secret Baking Habits of Sesshomaru

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story and notes. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. Set in England. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B.
> 
> Word Count: 851 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: I watched the Tottenham Hotspur show on Amazon Prime recently. Blame that for this. And the fact that I wanted to write a Sesshomaru who cooks.

Sesshomaru knew stress baking was not exactly the best way to cope with his work stress, but he couldn’t help it. Every day that he struggled in physical therapy while his teammates practiced on the pitch under Totosai-sensei was a blow to his worth. 

What good was he as a football player* if he was sitting here benched because of a stupid hamstring tear that occured a month ago? 

As the oven dinged once more, he pulled out the next batch of cookies: wafer thin Florentines. Behind him, he heard his teammate Harry whistle as the batch of cookies came out. 

“Seriously Sesshomaru, more biscuits*? You bring them in again and the café workers at the club are going to be right pissed about it.” Sesshomaru ignored his teammate and instead transferred the tray to a cooling rack. 

He did know however that Harry had a point. He’d already given most of the staff and players at the club cookies, and after multiple extra batches this week, he knew that anymore of the cookies would not be appreciated after numerous days of the same. 

Now, the question remained about what to do with all these extra baked goods that he had made tonight. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and before he could tell Harry to ignore it, his teammate crossed over and opened it to reveal his neighbor Kagome. Her eyes widened comically upon seeing Harry, but when Sesshomaru appeared over his teammate’s shoulder she relaxed slightly. It wasn’t everyday after all that you saw one of the most prominent goal scorers in the Premier League* visit your neighbor’s flat*. 

Then again, it wasn’t exactly every day that you moved into your new flat and found out that the Premier League’s number one striker just so happened to be your neighbor who showed you around to the local Tesco. 

“Kagome,” Sesshomaru greeted, nudging his teammate out of the way, “What brings you by?” 

Kagome held up a bag from Tesco’s. “Er, I was wondering if you had any baking trays? I’m planning on making some biscuits later, but I realized I don’t have baking trays and Tesco’s are out of them.” 

Behind him, Sesshomaru heard Harry trying to, and failing horribly at, hide his laugher. Resigned, he moved away from the door and let Kagome into his flat. She immediately spotted the dough on the counter still being shaped into cookies and the Florentines sitting on the cooling tray near the stove. 

“You bake?” She asked incredulously her eyes wide, and her voice coming out in a high-pitched squeak. Seeing the embarrassed flush on his face, she hastily backtracked. “Er, I mean, it’s great that you bake. I’m pants at it anyway.* But I can try to help?” 

“How about you take some of those biscuits off his hands?” Harry piped up from his position lounging on the Chesterfield. “He’s made too many to keep.” 

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru to see that he was plating a few Florentines and some gingerbread on a plate. He handed them back to her, and despite her protests shoved the plate into her hands. 

“I insist Kagome.” Sesshomaru stated deciding that he now had a new audience for his stress baking results. If he remembered right Kagome had a sweet tooth too. 

“Erm okay.” Kagome took the plate and tightened her grip on her grocery bag which was still hanging from her arms. “Just, erm… I’ll let you go back to your baking?” 

Sesshomaru didn’t reply, not that she expected him to, and she decided to hastily bid a retreat so she could process the situation more clearly. Who would have thought that football players like Sesshomaru baked biscuits? She smiled at both Harry and Sesshomaru, trying not to seem too rude, before going out the door and to her own flat. 

Harry could barely wait before he smirked at Sesshomaru. 

“Look at you, scaring all your neighbors away with baking. Though,” he mused as he watched his teammate in the kitchen, “I am surprised they don’t know about your baking habits already.” 

Sesshomaru merely shrugged his shoulders as he began wrapping up his dough in plastic wrap to chill in the fridge and freezer for later uses. His legs were aching a touch, and he figured he’d better rest rather than be scolded by the physical therapists at the club for overdoing things. It was getting late and he didn’t feel like baking all night. But he did see the need to correct Harry as he tidied up his kitchen.

“Kagome’s got my plate Harry. She’s going to come back. Besides, in her, I have a willing recipient for my baked goods.” 

Harry merely raised an eyebrow before he settled back into the sofa. If Sesshomaru was confident about it, then he supposed it was likely that such would occur. But still, the look on his neighbor’s face when she caught him baking would be etched into his mind forever. 

Besides, it’d make amazing teasing material for he and the other boys to use on Sesshomaru later.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soccer in America is called Football pretty much everywhere else. 
> 
> Biscuits in the UK are cookies in America. 
> 
> Premier League- England's highest level soccer tier. 
> 
> Flat- Apartment in the UK. 
> 
> "Pants at it"- "I'm terrible at it."


End file.
